fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kenji Yukimura
Kenji Yukimura (雪村賢二 Yukimura Kenji) is the founder and owner of Kabushiki Gaisha ABS. History as a businessman In 1999, Kenji Yukimura arranged to have the Aso Broadcasting System and all of its operations centralised into one company. The station agreed, and ABS' other affiliates became partners with the new limited company, Kabushiki Gaisha ABS. Later that year, he announced that ABS would appoint itself as a "cultural ambassador" for Japanese popular culture, and would reflect this by bringing popular Japanese television programmes to international markets via a dedicated international feed, which already existed when Kenji bought out ABS, but would be "entirely overhauled to show how we've evolved from the times past". Kenji partnered with TV Asahi Corporation in 2005 to launch the Asahi Kokusai satellite channel, and again in 2013 to hold a series of annual events themed around the Let's Go! Anpanman anime series. In dealings with Mr. Yukimura, Kohrumai CEO Randy Webb has spoken cadidly about Mr. Yukimura and his business style. "In my time owning and operating Kohrumai, I have never met anybody with so much passion for television. His style and technique as a manager is unmatched by any man on this planet. And I will admit, that without Mr. Yukimura's help. It would not have been possible for Kohrumai to have an affiliate in Tokyo." Outbursts Kenji Yukimura is well-known for his extremely short temper. Due to this, he has lashed out on many people on at least 5 occasions. The most notable of these include: * 2005: Reruns of the PaRappa The Rapper anime series were stripped from ABS television schedules after Kenji made many gestures of complaint towards the show. When asked to conduct an interview with ABS N24, he burst into tears and assaulted the newswoman that was interviewing him. * 2007: Kenji walked out of an interview in anger after Kyoto Animation staff dismissed his proposals for an animated TV series based on the Pajama Sam franchise. Said proposals were cancelled after the event. * 2016: Kenji lashes out at Formula One World Championship Ltd after they terminated ABS' dedicated F1 YouTube channel. All coverage of the FIA Formula One championship was pulled from ABS Television ever since. Repercussions A select few people claim that many other events involving violence, stress and anger at ABS and its associated entities could be directly linked to Kenji Yukimura's behaviour. Some of these events include: * A member of staff working for ABS' Hokkaido affiliate [[Day of Anpanman incidents#SBS Dokin-chan assault|physically attacking a costumed performer dressed as Anpanman character Dokin-Chan on May 19th, 2013]] * An ABS workers' strike turning into a riot in 2015, and * A state of mass panic in ABS' Edinburgh annexe when the Paris bombings occurred later that year. None of these incidents appear to have hurt ABS' brand image, business or reputation. Other Items of Note A conference has been announced for February 2016, in which the heads of several major television networks will be invited to attend. Kenji Yukimura was one of the network owners invited to the event. He reacted by saying "well, as Justin Bieber says, no matter how much I hate him, 'never say never'. I mean, it's not every day, even for the highest-ranking people in television, that you get a first-class invitation to speak at an international-level media conference, right?" Category:Aso Broadcasting System Category:People Category:Network owners